


cotton candy

by aniya (pinkaces)



Series: Drabbles and fic bits [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/aniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had known that Jongwoon was dying his hair again, especially not to the hot pink that now coated every strand of hair on his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> written on my phone in like half an hour and sent via text to lea at a stupid time in the morning. forgive me for strange errors and the like. how do u write crack lmao

No one had known that Jongwoon was dying his hair again, especially not to the hot pink that now coated every strand of hair on his head. So it was no surprise that the rest of Super Junior were a little gobsmacked when he strolled into the dorm with his hair looking like the girl’s section of a toy store.

Well, everyone except Heechul, that is, who merely smiled broadly and offered two thumbs up accompanied with a conspiratorial wink which Jongwoon acknowledged with a tiny nod as he entered and flopped onto the couch next to Donghae, who immediately tugged at the strands to make sure that it was, indeed, real. Jongwoon batted his hand away impatiently and looked at the other members with a belligerent glare, daring anyone to say anything.

No one did, either out of shock or because Jongwoon kind of looked like he would rip the throat out of anyone who said anything, it was uncertain.

Of course, after the initial shock wore off business carried on as usual; (though Ryeowook did sigh quietly as he wandered back into his room, muttering “Leeteuk leaves and then this happens…") they’d all had their fair share of crazy hair colours, after all, and Jongwoon spent most of his free time at Mobit so it wasn’t in their face constantly.

Everyone, that is, except for Youngwoon, who seemed to have made it his personal mission to badger him about it at every opportunity.

"Why did you dye your hair pink? It looks stupid." He sniffed, plucking at the strands one evening as they sat together in front of the tv; Youngwoon lying across the couch and Jongwoon seated, curled up on the floor. Jongwoon didn’t move or react, instead continuing to gaze at the tv with no indication of actually watching what was on screen.

"Youngwoon, shut up." Jongwoon finally replied, deadpan, eyes still staring pointedly ahead.

"Did you try to get red dye put didn’t see the shades properly?" Youngwoon scoffed, ignoring him and chuckling quietly at his own joke.

"Youngwoon, I will punch you in the dick." Came the reply, just as emotionless, except this time Jongwoon’s fists tightened imperceptably at his sides.

Youngwoon, of course, didn’t notice this, and instead leant forwards to closer inspect Jongwoon’s hair, which had faded now that he’d washed it a couple times; no longer the glaring pink it was previously. “Hmm," he mused, “You look like you have cotton- OW."

Quick as a snake, Jongwoon’s fist had shot out and collided painfully with Youngwoon’s crotch, causing him to yelp in a mixture of shock and pain, before returning to its previous position, curled innocently at Jongwoon’s side and if it hadn’t just caused the searing pain the now spread through Youngwoon’s most private parts. Jongwoon’s face remained mostly impassive, save for the tiny hint of a smirk that touched the corner of his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??" Youngwoon croaked indignantly, delicately cupping his now tender dick and trying not to roll pathetically around on the floor. He hadn’t been aware Jongwoon could move that goddamn fast.

(Which was surprising, considering how quickly Jongwoon could get naked when they finally had the dorm to themselves for more than 5 minutes.)

"I fucking warned you, you prick." Jongwoon countered, staring at the tv screen with a renewed intensity (it was Siwon’s latest drama, Youngwoon belatedly realised, as he tried to inconspicuously massage his dick to make some of the pain go away).

"I hate you," Youngwoon muttered under his breath. Jongwoon chuckled, eyeing Youngwoon’s movements out of the corner of his eye with an enigmatic smile.

"No you don’t."

It wasn’t until later, when the other members were tucked up in their respective beds (or shared bed, as the case may be), and Jongwoon had tenderly kissed the pain away (and instead caused sparks of pleasure to shoot up Youngwoon’s spine) as they lay together, fighting for bedspace and the duvet and their limbs tangled together, as normal, that Youngwoon begrudgingly admitted,

"Your hair doesn’t look that bad."

Jongwoon chuckled lightly, pressing himself closer to the warmth of Youngwoon’s side. “Thanks," he murmured against Youngwoon’s skin.

"It still looks like your head is covered in cotton candy though."

Jongwoon thumped his hand lightly against Youngwoon’s chest, and he grunted more out of reflex than pain. “You’re an ass."

"You love me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Jongwoon grumbled, snuggling down and letting his eyes droop closed. Youngwoon chuckled, gently running his fingertips soothingly through Jongwoon’s ridiculous hair.

“‘Night."

Jongwoon only grumbled incoherently in reply as his breathing deepened with sleep.


End file.
